disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
2011
Winnie the pooh.jpg Cars-2-poster-globe.jpg Across the Second Dimension Wii.jpg Mars Needs Moms! Poster.jpg Theatrical Releases *March 11 - Mars Needs Moms *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *June 24 - Cars 2 *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh Theme Parks *March 12 - Tokyo Disney Resort temporarily closes to allow thorough inspection to check for damage caused by the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. *March 14 - A new interactive queue extension opens at The Haunted Mansion at the Magic Kingdom. *April 7 - Disney officially breaks ground for the Shanghai Disney Resort. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and Disney's Ambassador Hotel re-opens one month after the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. The park will operate during dayllght hours in an effort to conserve power. *April 23 - Be Magical!, the 10th anniversary celebrations at Tokyo DisneySea; Fantasmic! will debut at Tokyo DisneySea. *May 20 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue will open at Disney's Hollywood Studios at the Walt Disney World Resort. *June 3 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure will open at the Disneyland Resort. Television *February 14 - Playhouse Disney is renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates premieres *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premieres on the Disney Channel *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premieres on the Disney Channel *Summer - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension will premiere on the Disney Channel Comics *February 2 - Uncle Scrooge publishes its 400th issue, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories celebrates its 70th anniversary *May - Boom! Studios will publish the first issue of a new DuckTales comic book Magazines *March 22 - The first regular issue of the bimonthly Phineas and Ferb magazine is published Video Games *January 11 - Kingdom Hearts re:coded is released for the Nintendo DS *May 10 - Lego Pirates of the Carribean will be released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and PC *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game will be released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension will be released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS Books *July 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Best School Day Ever *September 6 - The Art of Epic Mickey *October 1 - Learn to Draw Winnie the Pooh and Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb *October 11 - Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life Video Releases *March 1 - Bambi: Diamond Edition (Blu-ray) *March 29 - Tangled (DVD, Blu-ray, and 3-D Blu-ray) *April 5 - Tron:Legacy ''(DVD, Blu-ray) *April 19 - ''Bambi: Diamond Edition (DVD) and Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (DVD, Blu-ray) *May 24 - Lemonade Mouth: 2-Disc Extended Edition (DVD) *June - Mars Need Moms *August - Prom *September/October - Tinker Bell and the Mysterious Winter Woods *October - The Lion King: Diamond Edition *November - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides 2011